memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:USS Enterprise-D parallels a rogue comet.jpg
iVFD archive for and rogue comet.jpg ;File:USS Enterprise-D parallels a rogue comet.jpg Replaced with smaller and better-named 'File:Masks.jpg'. Also, the latter actually shows the episode title... Ottens 15:22, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) : "Enterprise and rogue comet.jpg" is far more descript name than "Masks.jpg" --Gvsualan 15:59, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) The image's only use is for the page. "Enterprise and rogue comet" could be descriptive for the Enterprise along any comet, this image is specifically for the episode. "Masks" would be a better title, IMO. Ottens 16:23, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: How many episodes was the E-D alongside comets where the image could otherwise come from?--Gvsualan 10:57, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :"Enterprise and rogue comet" is a too general naming as it could be used for any vessel named Enterprise along any rogue comet. Additionally, the most important reason why "Masks.jpg" is a far more logical name for this image is because it was uploaded specifically for the page. No other usage of the image is possible as it shows the episode title. Ottens 14:44, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: The name can be changed, however, I don't recall agreeing upon the need to have a screencap of every episode "title". To me, it seems like 700 unnecessary screencaps just to see the name of the article title in the form of a screen cap. --Gvsualan 16:20, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::After seeing it on several pages, I figured it had become a standard...? Ottens 16:55, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::I personally think it needs to be discussed. I also see that User:Captainmike uploaded File:Shades_of_Gray.jpg, however, I still think that (the potential for) 700+ "titlecards" is a massive waste of space when all it does is show the name of the article. --Alan del Beccio 12:24, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I agree, it seems rather obvious that it would be of little point to upload the, as you said, 700+ title cards when so many of them are going to be very useless ones, of just the Enterprise flying by with the title on the top. IE: File:Lower Decks.jpg, File:Eye of the Beholder.jpg, File:The Pegasus.jpg just to name some. I think we can trust the article title, that that *really is* the name of the episode, screen-cap proof not necessary... Rename "Enterprise and Rogue Comet", and delete "Masks" IMO. - AJHalliwell 07:40, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Personally, I'm not keen on the images with the episode title in them, and they can't be used elsewhere on MA. Delete the Masks one. zsingaya 07:42, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Deleted - File:Masks.jpg, taking suggestions on new name for File:Enterprise and rogue comet.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:32, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::How about "Enterprise and D'Arsay archive comet" or just "...and D'Arsay comet". Or something mentioning that it's the D'Arsay archive down there? "D'Arsay Archive comet and Enterprise" for alphabetacy. - AJHalliwell 01:03, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Comet and Enterprise-D. Using that name, can be most easily found for the "most unusual" part of the image - the comet. Mentioning the Archive inside is not that important I think; if there will be be more than one image of "Enterprise and a comet" (which I doubt), we could still disambiguate by adding "(D'Arsay archive)". :::Regarding image use: Image could for example be used on the article about the D'Arsay archive and/or an article about comets in general. :::Regarding "title card" images: I will bring that up in Ten Forward. It really needs to be discussed, I think. -- Cid Highwind 10:44, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC)